Always
by elizabethbane
Summary: Don't normally write this, but it's a cute little shot of Alfred and Alfred as they discover love in the most unlikely of places. . .a college campus tour! AU USxUK Collaboration with i from Instagram!


**Okay, I know I don't usually publish things for this fandom, but I wrote this on Instagram with my friend, and she let me put it up on here!**

 **DISCLAIMER: This was partially written with my friend , and all Alfred parts are hers. Neither of us own Hetalia, that should be obvious.**

* * *

 **Points of View shift**

Alfred sighed deeply, leaning against the wooden pole situated outside of the college which he was touring. "What even is the point of this. . " he muttered under his breath, hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked down to his converse. He began to murmur silently to himself before he heard the tour guide begin to walk again. "Shit," he whispered, scrambling to follow after the crowd.

Arthur had been in the tour group for almost an hour and that whole time had not been able to take his eyes off the American in the bomber jacket. And for good reason, considering the man was tall, seemingly a newbie like Arthur, and utterly heart stoppingly handsome, even with his face scrunched in a atrial scowl like that. _'Ahh, if only'_ the English History major thought, _'but someone like him would never go for me, if he ever even noticed me that is'_.

"And now we go to the language majors. Blah blah blah." Alfred mumbled out bitterly, his hands shoved in his pockets as he sighed and looked up. And htat's when he saw him. It was. . .a blonde, with. . .realy strange eyebrows. But it suited him. 'Why the hell not. .' Alfred mused to himself, walking over and smiling slightly at him. "Yo. Name's Alfred. Yours?" he whispered.

Arthur froze. He'd run almost a million scenarios where this happened in his mind, but none helped him much now. Trying to be cool, he cleared his throat and craned his head to meet with the biggest, and most innocent blue eyes he'd ever seen. Wel, there goes coolness. "Ah-Ar-Arthur. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. We're gonna be on the same tour, and I didn't figure it'd be easy to do alone." Alfred said with a smile, his hands still placed in his pockets as the two walked at the back of the tour group. "And you looked like someone who I would like." He admitted with a chuckle, looking straight ahead again. "I like your name."

"W-well thank you, and the same to you I guess. At least about the name." _'Stupid Arthur! Why'd you have to screw it up?!'_ He stopped when he heard another chuckle, and turned to see Alfred barely containing his laughter. At his outraged look the American only snickered harder, but was quickly silenced with a novel to the head.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, geez!" Alfred said with a slight groan, rubbing his head where the hard object had hit him. "Why do you even have that?!" He questioned, holding it in his hands as he looked the book over. "Gone With the Wind. . ?" he mused, looking at the back before leafing through the pages. "Read it in like a week." he shrugged.

"I have it, because it's a classic piece of literature, that shouldn't have been hurt by hitting some idiot over the head." Arthur glared, but secretly winced at how harsh his words were. "And as for the time frame in which you read it, you must not have had much going on if you understood it, unless you didn't. . .?" he smirked.

"Of course I understood it!" Alfred said defensively, crossing his arms and huffing. "My brother got me to read it! At first I was all, 'oh uh, PSSSH no that's lame' but then when I read it the thing was really good!" He explained, though he was sounding defensive, the way he described it had a childish air about it. It was actually kinds cute, if Alfred did think so himself.

Arthur sighed, "Well, you are right, even if not completely sane. It's actually my favorite book. What about you? Anything in particular that your American tastes fancy?" He was slightly sad that this man was so handsome, Alfred seemed to be. . .not stupid, but completely oblivious.

Alfred's cheeks turned pink at this question, turning his head in embarrassment. He then mumbled something that was almost inaudible. But you could barely make out, "the Fault in Our Stars" in an embarrassed mutter.

Arthur was so surprised that he stopped walking for a moment, "The Fault in Our Stars?" it was a good book, but Alfred seemed to be the person who like happier things than that. Confused, the Brit asked, "Why? It's sad isn't it?"

"Why?" Alfred asked incredously. "Because it's a great book. I respect stories that can get you attached to a character and then murder you by killing them." He explained the best he could. "And. . .Shit like that happens, man. And if I can't find love, might as well read about people who can." He shrugged.

Arthur stepped back, knowing exactly what the man meant. He swallowed, "I. . .I understand. I've never really know love, except once and it turned sower quickly. Francois was always looking at other people, while I stood back and watched him break my heart. So, I understand." It was raining now. The tour had stopped to get out of it in a small café, however Arthur and Alfred stood in the open, but the drops falling down the English man's cheeks were made of salt water.

"I've just never known love. And I never will." Alfred said flatly, his hands shoved into his jacket forming fists as he looked to the side. "I don't wanna fall into love's trap. And I don't like making friends often. They all think I'm annoying. . ." he sighed, "And friend has end written all over it. I can't deal with abandonment, so I'm kinda just. . .Here."

"You're not annoying!" Arthur blurted. "You're amazing, and wonderful, and if it wasn't likely to end, I'd love to be your friend or even more than that. I'd never leave you, because that's the worst thing you can do to a person, and Alfred?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't deserve that." And Arthur rushed forward and hugged the surprised American.

Alfred's blue orbs widened in shock and surprise, feeling another persons arms around him felt so strange since he hadn't felt it in so long. He eventually hugged back after realizing what was happening, a stray tear escaping his eye as he held the other man tightly. "T-thank you. . ." he whispered shakily. "Thank you."

"Always." Arthur whispered, just holding tighter to his love, even if it ended or strayed, he'd always be there to love Alfred. "Always" he whispered into the bomber jacket.

"Heh, this kinda played out like The Fault in Our Stars. . ." Alfred chuckled, looking down at the blonde with a small smile. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"I have to agree, but I also have to suggest that we end this moment," Arthur smiled when Alfred flinched, "and go get some tea out of this rain. That sound good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sounds good, but only if I get coffee." Alfred nodded in agreement and smiled wide when the Brit rolled his eyes. He then pulled away from the hug, but took Arthur's hand in his own and began to walk again. 'This tour was really weird. But I'm not upset that I went.'

 _'Yep, definitely liking this tour'_ Arthur thought, and squeezed his partner's hand. _'Let's go see if there's more to it than just friends.'_

* * *

 **End!**

 **I know, the transition stuff was weird, but I tried my best. Hope you guys liked!**


End file.
